


Невозможная возможность

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attraction, Fluff, M/M, Mini, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: У кукольника из России есть два заветных желания. Как минимум два.





	

Феи, улыбчивые и большеротые, как лягушата, лягушата с мудрыми глазами фейри, собаки и кошки, весёлые поросята, люди — такие разные — из пластики, папье-маше и шерсти, заняли всю витрину. Плечистый крестьянский сын улыбался рыжей девушке из отдела продаж, а та, с огромным калькулятором и ворохом радужных бланков-договоров, уже подсчитывала в уме прибыль от продажи свеклы, процент прибыли от размещения объявления о продаже свеклы и пользу от разнообразных достоинств парня. Дед Мороз развязал мешок с подарками, собираясь вручить их здесь и сейчас, не дожидаясь Нового года. Маленькая сорви-голова усаживала котёнка в игрушечный грузовик, точно следуя инструкциям Агнии Барто. Лукавый фавн разложил перед нами товар, чаши и амфоры: налетай, покупай! Энт и леший пили чай? — или не чай, ну, в общем, хорошо проводили время. Яблоко Ньютона с Червяком Ньютона положили на табличку: «Куклы Алексея Михайлова» и чуть не забыли отодвинуть в сторону.  
А пусть бы и забыли: в день открытия выставки Алексей Михайлов стоял рядом с огромным беджем на груди, словно ещё один экспонат, закинув назад голову, разглядывал посетителей и сиял, как новенькие десять рублей. Единственный мужчина в нашем женском коллективе.  
А что же куклы наших женщин? Они тоже прекрасны, разумеется. Но речь не о них и не о самих женщинах.

У Лёши странная привычка: разглядывая людей, закидывать голову назад. Но, когда он смотрит на игрушки, голову держит ровно и широко открывает глаза. Лёша ведёт себя с нами так, будто играет какую-то роль: не привлекает к себе внимание нарочно, не лезет в разговоры, но говорит и двигается, будто принимает участие в спектакле. Меня всегда удивляло, как он обращается со своими куклами на занятиях. Казалось бы, ничего необычного в том, что кукольник сгибает и разгибает ручки и лапки своим созданиям, поворачивает головы, то ставит их на стол, то усаживает. Нужную позу ищет. Не знаю, одна ли я поняла, что парень просто в наглую, наплевав свой пол и возраст, самозабвенно играет на занятиях с солдатиками, барышнями и мелким зверьём, но в отсутствие Лёши мы никогда об этом не говорили. Десять женщин — и не перемыли косточки единственному мужчине в группе. Потрясающе!  
Одно время Лёша взялся провожать домой Катеньку. Не предлагал сходить куда-нибудь, не подбирал за ней платочки и иголочки, не пытался прижаться или обнять, просто мягко и настойчиво сгребал её коробки и сумки и нёс до подъезда. Катенька была уверена, что Лёша клеится к ней всерьёз. Худощавый, роста чуть ниже среднего, вихрастый, как Гарри Поттер, с сухим лицом и непонятного цвета глазами, Лёша никак не походил ни на защитника-телохранителя, ни на выгодную партию и совсем не шёл на роль главного героя эротических грёз. Он и выглядел младше своих лет: на двадцать два максимум. А было ему по паспорту двадцать восемь, что выяснилось совершенно случайно. И однажды Катенька, у которой как раз завязался роман с сослуживцем, прочла товарищу перед дверью квартиры монолог на тему: «Ну не нравишься ты мне!», - Лёша кивнул головой, поставил сумки на лестницу и ушёл, спокойно попрощавшись. Это если верить словам Катечки. Я почему-то поверила.  
После Лёша наладился провожать Машу. С ней они всю дорогу болтали, травили бородатые панковские анекдоты, она не читала ему монологов. Просто друзья, это ведь и ежу понятно.  
Лёша работал в каком-то офисе, а в каком и кем, никто не знал (ну, может быть, кроме Маши), и почему-то не интересовался. Я, помню, целых пять минут удивлялась, что у десяти женщин — одиннадцатый, если считать нашего руководителя — любопытство просто отключилось совсем. А потом я забыла, просто напрочь забыла, что жизнью Лёша вообще можно интересоваться. Видимо, показалось мне, что Алексей Михайлов существует только четыре часа в неделю в студии авторских кукол, и больше нигде.  
Домой к себе Лёша не приглашал никогда.  
Так бы и шло всё дальше, но случилась эта выставка в марте, и непонятно, откуда и зачем, ввалились в зал молодые парни, хохочущие и скептически настроенные. Потом говорили, что их пригласила чья-то сестра или что один из них — брат Машиной подруги. Может, и так, но я теперь знаю, кто их привёл, и что случилось дальше.

Ходила молодёжь по выставке, пальцами тыкала, громко перешёптывалась и похохатывала. А один парень, высокий такой, в чёрной коже и джинсе, длинноволосый, как будто не из нашего времени, а из прошлого десятилетия рокер, быстро-быстро шёл по залу и вдруг за метр до Лёшиной витрины резко остановился, вытаращил глаза и чётко, на ползала восхищённо сказал:  
\- Бля!  
И все музейные тётушки забормотали возмущённо, насупились, задумались, наверное, не сделать ли замечание, а лучше вывести эту стаю молодую прочь. Лёша опустил подбородок и посмотрел на восторженного зрителя, как на куклу, которую надо работать. У того тёмная прядка упала на лицо, прямо на нос, а он и не заметил.  
\- Твои? - спросил у Лёши, восхищённо сверкая глазами, и, дождавшись непривычно задорного: «А то!» - начал нарезать круги вокруг витрины, то наклоняясь, то присаживаясь, и казалось, будто странный парень мысленно со всеми игрушками разговаривает. А наш кукольный мастер смотрел на него и улыбался как-то непонятно.  
Вся молодёжь с выставки быстро сбежала, волосатик только остался, но он никому не мешал, и ему никто не мешал с куклами разговаривать. Мы под вечер фотографировались всем составом на память, потом Лёша тихо исчез, и волосатик вслед за ним.  
Волосатика величали Хром, по названию металла. Обсудили по дороге парни и фавнов, и энтов с феечками, и современную фантастику, и диагноз «fimo головного мозга», и вопрос, шьют ли реконструкторы чаще кукольников и паяют ли кукольники чаще реконов. И вот на стадии обсуждения древнегреческой мифологии Хром из внутреннего кармана куртки достал флейту и начал, приплясывая, играть психоделический фолк, а Лёша посмотрел на него и непроизвольно облизнул губы. Решил во что бы то ни стало смотреть только Хрому в лицо, и никуда больше, чтобы не выходить из своей обычной роли, но заглянул в глаза и понял: зря. Вот этого не надо было делать ни в коем случае, чтобы внутри медный каркас не расплавился, чтобы ниточки от рук и ног, за которые Лёша сам себя дёргал, не исчезли, шарики за ролики не зашли. Чтобы мир оставался простым и плоским, а Михайлов Алексей, менеджер по связям с общественностью, двадцати восьми лет от роду, привычным и незаметным оставался для мира.  
Хром взял его за плечо и завёл, почти затолкнул, за угол магазина, в синий сумрак. Жадно вдохнул пьяный мартовский воздух, как наркоман дорожку, обхватил за плечи, ладонями прошёлся по куртке, по узкому Лёшиному заду, подвинулся ближе... и упёрся грудью в Лёшины твёрдые кулаки.  
\- Лапы убери и слушай, - сказал наш вежливый и воспитанный Лёша. - Я не хочу слышать в этом городе — ни одного грёбаного раза — про то, что мужики-кукольники — пидоры. И не услышу, если ты сейчас подберёшь свои яйца и уе...шь отсюда ко всем чертям. Моя жизнь — мои проблемы, но уж не из-за кукол начались эти проблемы. И остальным парням — ни кукольникам, ни реконам, ни кавалерам с бальных танцев — мои проблемы в буй не устоялись, хватит уже им жрать это дерьмо. Из-за меня тем более. Поэтому ни с кем я не трахаюсь... последнее время. И не собираюсь. И вообще.  
А Хром выкатил свои карие азиатские глазищи, усмехнулся и радостно так ответил:  
\- А я постоянно слышу, что волосатые музыканты — пидоры. И все слышат. И что мне с того? Пусть лают, караван всё равно идёт.  
Но Лёшка выдвинул колено, будто хотел врезать Хрому по яйцам. Это оказалось убедительным аргументом, и Хром отступил. Лёша одёрнул куртку и пошёл скорее к дому. Шагал, хлюпая талым снегом, проклиная чёртовы узкие штаны, и думал, что не зря гопники спортивные штаны носят, ведь в них по-всякому ходить удобно. А Хром сзади шёл и вспоминал самую нелюбимую книгу Стругацких, так всё было похоже на один эпизод, и чувствовал себя дебилом полным, и повторял про себя: «Улитка ползёт, улитка...»  
Улитка на выставке была, Лидии Алексеевны поделка, весёлая такая улиточка, жёлто-коричневая, шерсть, сухое валяние...  
\- Лёха! - крикнул Хром на крыльце подъезда — Ну что за детсад, ну в самом деле?  
И, пока кукольник искал минут пять магнитный ключ в связке из двух ключей и брелка, подошёл ближе:  
\- Ну честное слово, приставать не буду, потрохами клянусь! Ну, дай что-нить попить, что ли, чаю, сцуко...

В подъезде с жуткими зелёными стенами безумным мартом не пахло, а пахло бомжами и пылью, а в квартире — пылью и столярным клеем. Хром еле протиснулся в коридоре между стеной и антикварным шкафом, влез в кухню и встал в дверях. Лёша даже не снял куртку и ботинки, так и разливал дешёвый чай по кружкам с отколотыми ручками. Хром неодобрительно покачал головой, глядя на подозрительные щепки в заварке, но ничего не сказал. Лёша разжалобился и протянул флейтисту кусок вчерашнего пирога с мясом.  
\- А чего шкаф там стоит? - спросил незванный гость, куском тыкая в сторону коридора.  
\- Мать вывезти хотела к себе. Уже год вывозит.  
Лёша сидел на табурете, подобрав ноги и разглядывал, как в чашке одна чаинка по кругу убегает от другой и думал... ничего уже не думалось, только в ушах звенело.  
Хром так и пил чай стоя, обжигаясь горячим, а потом облокотился на стол и спросил:  
\- А какое у тебя ещё заветное желание есть? Ну, кроме того, чтоб и трахаться, как хочешь, и пидором не называли?  
Кукольник отвлёкся, наконец, от брачной игры чаинок, посмотрел на зелёную пластиковую собачку на полке с посудой, потом на Хрома, усмехнулся и ответил так:  
\- Если бы все эти ребята, что у меня на витрине, жили на самом деле, мне было бы веселее, - подумал и добавил: - Как ни странно это звучит...  
\- Как ни странно это звучит, - эхом отозвался Хром, - это желание исполнить проще. Есть вероятность, что его вообще не нужно исполнять, оно сбылось само собой. Обитаемых миров гораздо больше, чем необитаемых. Где-нибудь обязательно на самом живут существа, которые нам снятся и неотвязно мерещится. Вам нужно только встретится. А в каком месте встреча наиболее вероятна?  
И после этой бредовой речи Хром втиснулся в коридор и с трудом открыл дверь шкафа. Лёша смотрел на всё это, не в состоянии слова сказать.  
\- Ты хохму слышал? - крикнул их коридора Хром, выкидывая из шкафа мешки с синтепоном и холофабером, мотки проволоки и непарные кеды. - Приезжает муж из командировки домой, открывает шкаф, а там Нарния! Ты ваще про Нарнию слышал? Ты, кроме сплетниц с лавочки, слушаешь кого-нибудь, а? Ну, я же говорил! Давай, дуй за мной!  
И Хром влез в шкаф. А из шкафа в коридор били яркие солнечные лучи, и гудело что-то вдалеке, и гомонило, и шаркало, и щёлкало. Не было задней стенки, была дверь в солнечный, летний, невозможный город с кирпичными домами и дюралевыми вышками. И Лёша полез в шкаф, зацепился за крюк, обрушил себе на голову пыльное и мягкое и выбрался, наконец, на широкую улицу. А там уже, пританцовывая на булыжниках, Хром беседовал с франтоватым блондином. Блондин восклицал с акцентом:  
\- Вот трюк! Прошёл ты сюда всё же!  
\- Ну а что, у тебя же учился, Странник, - отвечал Хром, а потом долго ржал над Лёшей, пока тот не догадался снять с головы пыльный зелёный берет с пёстрым пером. Франт только глянул раз на Лёшу и почему-то в сторону, и тут же раскланялся и ушагал прочь. И Хром тоже смотрел кукольнику за правое плечо и подмигивал. А за спиной у Лёши не было никаких дырок в пространстве и шкафов, только какая-то лавочка, и выходила из неё семейка...  
Он их сразу узнал, хотя и рыжая женщина, и крестьянский сын были в костюмах начала девятнадцатого века, а котёнок их дочери сидел в блестящей полусфере на шести колёсах. Фавн-продавец маячил за стеклянной дверью, шкодливые крылатые феи кружились над вывеской.  
Хром отобрал у Лёши берет, выбил пыль и надел на вихрастую голову.  
\- Вот так и носи, Мастер! Ещё чаю хочешь? Ты вообще зелёный чай пьёшь или красный только?  
\- Да, без сахара, - невпопад ответил Мастер, таращась на фантастический городской пейзаж. Поправил берет, усмехнулся:  
\- А ты приставать будешь?  
\- А ты как, серьёзно настроен? - Хром почесал переносицу. - Если да, то лучший чай — у меня дома. Коропуз и Петрович без нашей компании обойдутся. Сейчас, стопану ящера, за пять минут доберёмся. Ты ведь, - и улыбнулся нечеловечески широко, - дотерпишь?

Хром так и не рассказал мне, сбылось ли третье желание нашего кукольника, а так же четвёртое и пятое. Джинны бывают разговорчивы, но, болтая ни о чём, умалчивают главное. Люди и не знают, где и с кем живут эти создания, что предпочитают на завтрак, умеют ли ненавидеть и любить. О том, что иногда они приходят к нам по собственному джинньему желанию, без всяческих идиотских ритуалов, я сама догадалась.


End file.
